Found Out
by Rinhail
Summary: [No pairings - warnings inside] The children don't know what's harder: being lied to all this time or discovering the persons they adored aren't even humans.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Noblesse and am making NO profit from this work of fiction.

**Warnings**: For this chapter – if angst is a warning… then, angst.

**Author's Notes**: This is a short chapter but I assure you the coming chapters will be much longer and with more characters. But for now, enjoy sweet Ik-han and papa Han. [**Side Note**] I wonder if we'll ever get to meet Mr. Han. I have a head-canon Dr. Crombel is Shinwoo's father (or at least) a relative and comes to the school for a parent-teacher conference and everybody is like 'what the fuck'. Before I forget, I like to think this story takes place before we meet the current Lord Arc. It also features (probably very briefly) fictional characters not thought up by the amazing creators of this series. This is complete head-canon and has no resemblance or bearing on the series.

* * *

><p>FOUND OUT<p>

Chapter One: Confusion

_Located in a hospital in South Korea lies a red-blooded teenage hero fighting to stay alive. _

Ik-han chews excessively on the inside of his mouth. His hands rub together in his lap, and he blinks back a set of tears. His heart pounds in-tune with the heart monitor machine and that almost, _almost_, gives him small comfort.

Shinwoo is still alive. Still fighting to stay in this world.

He hears muffled voices coming from outside the door, a fist against the wall, and a fathers angry cry that his son is healthy and will not die. Then the short and sympathetic response from the doctor _'sorry'_ and _'please calm down, sir'_.

The situation feels far removed from reality, like Ik-han or Shinwoo don't belong here in the hospital. Like everything is a dream, and once he's woken up by his alarm clock, he'll pop over to Shinwoo's place and find his best friend snoring in front of his game system. Alive and well.

The sudden opening and closing of the rooms' door removes Ik-han from his thoughts, and he looks over to see Shinwoo's father looking down at his son. The man is tall, broad, with touches of gray hair at his temples and beard. But Ik-han has known the man long enough to know underneath that tough disguise is a man who loves his son more than anything.

He wouldn't take off for months at a time; work his fingers to the bone in foreign countries, all to provide Shinwoo a life he never had if he didn't love the boy.

Mr. Han moves closer to the bed and slowly touches his sons' hand. The instant he does Ik-han watches the man cry. He tries to blink the tears away, but they come regardless. He releases a loud shuddering breath and turns his head away from Ik-han.

Ik-han bites his bottom lip and in a quivering voice says, "I'm sorry, Mr. Han. I wish..." He trails off. What does he wish? That he was in Shinwoo's place? There hadn't been any time to react. Everything had happened so fast and before Ik-han could even think of doing something Shinwoo was on the ground in a bloody heap.

Mr. Han turns to address him; his voice distressed but steady, "I know. But what I don't know is why? What happened, Ik-han?"

Ik-han can tell there's more to that. He knows what Mr. Han won't say or what he can't bring himself to say. _Why is my healthy baby boy bloody and battered and going to die? Tell me everything you know._

Ik-han doesn't answer, and Mr. Han doesn't press any further. He continues to stand by his son's bed and squeeze his boys' one uninjured hand fiercely.

Ik-han knows what happened-every aspect of the crime imprinted on his young mind for years to come-but he doesn't understand why it happened. Who were those strangers who approached him and Shinwoo? They didn't look the normal thugs who ached for a go at Shinwoo. Nor did they appear... human.

More importantly, and above all, why the hell had they blamed the entire thing on Cadis Etrama Di Raizel?

* * *

><p>I'm not hot about the title, and struggled for ten minutes over it, so if you have any other suggestions I'm all ears. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review or criticism? Tell me all you have to say.<p> 


End file.
